parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4
Here is part four of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mario Pan. Cast *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Peter Pan *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Wendy Darling *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as John Darling *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Michael Darling *Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Mary Darling *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr. (from Super Mario Bros) as Mr. Smee *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as George Darling *Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Nana *The Were Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *The Teensies (from Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman Arena, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Rayman Origins, and Rayman Legends) as Indians *Starlow (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Indian Chief *Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Slightly *Globox (from Rayman) as Cubby *Jake and Finn (from Adventure Time) as The Twins *Murfy (from Rayman) as Nibs *Chris (from Sonic) as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas (from Super Mario Bros) as The Pirates *Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Tiger Lily *Andre (from Rayman) as The Singing Pirate *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mr. Starkey *and more Transcript *(In Neverland, there is a pirate ship filled with predators. Some of them are setting up a flag of the Jolly Roger, some of them are throwing daggers at a crude drawing of Captain King Koopa himself) *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas: Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life, A-rovin' over the sea, Give me a career as a buccaneer, Near a life of a pirate for me. Oh, a life of a pirate for me! Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life, They never bury your bones, For when its all over, A jolly sea rover drops in on his friend Davy Jones Oh! *(Just then Bowser Jr comes out of out of a door, and is carrying a tray of stuff you would find in a barber's shop.) *Bowser Jr: (singing with the predators) My good friend, Davy Jones. (stops singing and chuckles) Good morning, shipmates. *Larry: (grabs Bowser Jr) And what's good about it, Mr. Bowser Jr? *Morton: (points his claws toward Bowser Jr's stomach as Morton laughs) Here we are, collecting barnacles on this miserable island. *Iggy: (with Bowser jr's beak in his pistol) While his nibs plays ring-around-the-rosie with Mario Pan. *Bowser Jr: Look out there! Might go off! (pulls his beak out of the gun, only to get his neck stuck in a rope.) *Ludwig: We ought to be tending to the business of looting ships. *Kamek: (uses his red lightsaber to cut the rope and free Bowser Jr's neck) Well, we almost forgot how to slit the throat. *Blue Goomba: Better drop it! (the pirates throw daggers at Bowser Jr, who avoids him) *Red Goomba: And tell the captain we want to put to sea, Lackey. *Farnsworth: See? (the pirates laugh, before Bowser Jr sticks his tongue out at them, gives them a sly nod, and walks away. At the told of the deck, King Koopa, who is the master of all the pirates, and with a fake stoogie in his mouth, looks at his map) *King Koopa: Blast that Mario Pan! If I can only find his hideout, I'll trap him in his lair! But where is it? Mermaid Lagoon? No, we've searched that. We've combed Cannibal Cove. (puts his silver hook toward the village of the Indians) Here! No. No, no, no! That's the Indians Village. (stops soon) But wait! Those royals know this island better than I do me own ship. Ah, I wonder... *Bowser Jr: (chuckling) Good morning, captain. *King Koopa: I've got it! (grabs Lackey with his hook) Princess Rosalina, Jr! *Bowser Jr: (stammers) Princess Rosalina, captain? *King Koopa: Ranger Smith's daughter. She'll know where Mario is hiding. *Bowser Jr: (stutters again, as King Koopa lets go) But, will she talk, Captain? *King Koopa: Oh, one little persuasion might be in order. Now let me see, boiling in oil! Uh, keelhauling! Marooning! (But suddenly, he heard someone singing. He looks up and saw an obese pirate named Molt singing a pirate's song an his accordion, only not to sing well) *Molt: Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life! You'll find adventure and sport, But live every minute, For all that is in it! The life of a pirate is short! Oh, the life--- (King Koopa takes out his gun and pulls his trigger, shooting Molt, leaving an alarmed Bowser Jr to jump, when he hears the gunshot. Molt and the accordion splash into the sea. Bowser Jr takes a good look, only to get splashed in the face) *King Koopa: (blows smoke from his gun and puts it away) Now, let me see; where was I? *Bowser Jr: Oh dear, dear, dear, Captain! Shooting a man in the middle of his cadenza? It ain't good form, you know? *King Koopa: Good form, Lackey? (knocks the table over angrily, and then storms toward Bowser Jr, shaking his hook in front of him) BLAST GOOD FORM! DID MARIO SHOW GOOD FORM WHEN HE DID THIS TO ME??!!! *Bowser Jr: Why, captain! Cutting your hand off was only a childish prank, you might say. *King Koopa: Aye, but throwing it to The Were Rabbit! That cursed beast has liked the taste of me so well, he's followed me ever since, licking his chops for the rest of me! *Bowser Jr: (sits his master in the chair) And he had you by now captain, if he hadn't swallowed that alarm clock. But now, when he's about, he warns you, as might say with his tick-tock, tick-tock! (a tick-tocking noise is heard. As Bowser Jr's ears hear the nose, King Koopa's eyes blink in rythym. As some bubbles are swimming toward the ship, a were rabbit, appears out of the water and licks his lips, ready to eat) *King Koopa: Son. Son! Oh, save me, Son! Don't let him get me! Save me, Son. Don't let him get me. Save me. Son. Son. *Bowser Jr: (walks toward NThe Were Rabbit) Here, now. Shame on you, upsetting my poor father. There'll be no handouts today. Shoo, now, shoo! Go on, go on, go on! Off with ya, I say! Go away! Go on, out of here! (As The Were Rabbit begs like a dog, he knows that Bowser Jr means it, so he swims back to alligator creek. King Koopa peeks out from behind a sheet on the chair) *King Koopa: (scared) Is he gone, sonny? *Bowser Jr: Aye, captain, all clear! Nothing to worry about. *King Koopa: (climbs into his son's arms and shudders) Oh, son. Son. I can't stand it any longer. I tell you, I can't. (falls in the chair while his son sets the sheet on top of his torso) *Bowser Jr: Now, now, now, captain. Just relax. What you need is a shave-- a nice soothing shave. There now. (as Lackey puts a towel around King Koopa's head, the captain sighs in relief. Meanwhile, a seagull flies by, sees the towel, and when he thinks it's a nest, he sits on the towel that is wrapped around King Koopa's head, before he falls asleep. Lackey starts singing) Oh, ho ho! A pirate's life is a wonderful life, A-sailing over the seas, Give me a career as buc-- (Bowser Jr stops singing as Chip puts some shaving cream on his rear end) Captain, you know, I can't help noticing you just ain't been your usual jolly self lately. (singing) Give me a career as a buccaneer, (not singing as he picks up a razor and wipes it on a towel) And the crew's getting mighty uneasy, captain. That is, what's left of it. (chuckles and shaves the bird's feathers off of his bottom) Now, why don't we put to sea, see? (puts some aftershave on his hands and rubs them together) Leave Neverland. Forget Mario Pan. (putting the aftershave on the seagull's bottom) There, now! (the bird wakes up and sees that his tail feathers have been shaved off, until he realizes and flies away, covering his behind while squawking in horror with Bowser Jr singing) Give me a career as a buccaneer (not singing) We'll all be a lot happier. Not to mention a lot healthier. (puts some powder on his hands and puts them out, only to realize that he is doing it in mid-air) Oooooohhhhhhh!!!!! (sees that his father's head is nowhere to be seen) Daddy? Oh dear. I've never shaved my father this close before. (stammers) Now, don't worry, Captain. It must around here somewhere. (begins to walk off with the chair on top of him. The towel falls from King Koopa's face. King Koopa looks down to see that his son is making a fool of himself by crawling to find his father's head) *King Koopa: (furious) GET UP, YOU IDIOT! *Bowser Jr: (obeys knocks the chair and King Koopa to one side of the ship) Aye-aye, sir. (turns around to see King Koopa dazed) Oh! I found it, captain. Good as new. (chuckles to himself as he tries to pull his head off, only for his dad to get angry and grab Bowser Jr by his neck.) *King Koopa: WHY, YOU BLITHERING BLOCKHEAD! *Larry: Mario Pan, ahoy! *King Koopa: What? Where away? *Morton: Three points off the starboard bow! *King Koopa: (looks through his telescope and sees Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Toad arrive at Neverland) Swoggle me eyes, it is him. Heading this way with some more of those scurvy brats. Lackey, pipe up the crew! *Bowser Jr: Aye-aye, sir. Pipe up the crew, pipe up the crew. All hands on deck. All hands on deck! All hands on deck! (blows his whistle and runs all around and stomps the deck) All hands on deck! (The pirates enter the deck) *King Koopa: Look alive, you swabs! We got him this time, Lackey. *Bowser Jr: That we have, captain. *King Koopa: (to the pirates) Man the Long Tom, you bilge rats! (puts on Admiral Razorbeard's clothing and hat) I've waited years for this. *Bowser Jr: That's not counting holidays, either. *King Koopa: Double the powder and shorten the fuse. *Bowser Jr: (as the two pirates get the cannon ready) Double the powder and shorten the fuse. *King Koopa: A pretty sight, Lackey; we'll part them like sitting ducks. All right, men! Range forty-two! *Bowser Jr: Range forty-two! *King Koopa: Elevation sixty-five! *Bowser Jr: Elevation sixty-five! *King Koopa: Three degrees west! *Bowser Jr: Three degrees west! *King Koopa: Steady now! Steady! (This time, Bowser Jr doesn't repeat; and, instead, covers his ears) *Princess Peach: Oh, Mario, it's just what I dreamed it would be. Oh, look, Luigi. There's Mermaid Lagoon! *Luigi: By jove! And the Indians! *Toad: Oh, look! There's Captain King Koopa the pirate! (a moment later, a cannonball fires) *Mario: Guys, watch out! (hides Peach, Luigi, and Toad in the clouds and ducks as the cannonball flies over them) Quick, Starlow. Take Peach and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw King Koopa's fire. (as Starlow obeys, Mario whistles) King Koopa! King Koopa, you codfish! over here! (more cannonballs fire, but miss when Mario dodges them, and screams in fear when he falls down, but just saves himself by flying. Meanwhile, Peach, following Starlow, sees that Starlow is flying too fast) *Princess Peach: Wait, Starlow. Not so fast, please. Please, Starlow. We can't keep up with you. (Starlow can't hear and flees) Starlow! Wait! (Starlow goes inside the Lost Boys' tree to see Heffer, Globox, Jake, Finn, Murfy, and Chris asleep, and wakes them up, and when they see her) *Heffer: What's the orders, Starlow? *Globox: A terrible what? *Heffer: Peach bird. *Globox: Peach bird? *Heffer: Flying this way? *Globox: Pan's orders are...what? Smash it? *Heffer: Kick it? *Jake and Finn: Stomp, stomp it? *Heffer: Oh, shoot it down! (He and the boys grab their weapons) Quick! Follow Starlow! *All Characters: Yeah, follow Starlow! (They follow Starlow outside, seeing fish in the tree and see Peach flying in the sky and landing neatly on the ground) *Princess Peach: So this must be the Island. (Starlow, again, gets angry and glows red, knowing that her plan does not work, so he flies through a dandelion. Luigi and Toad arrive alongside her) Hang on a minute. I hear voices. *Double Dee: (in Napoleon's voice and blows his trumpet as he, Globox, Jake, Finn, Murfy, and Chris yell and charge toward Peach, Luigi, and Toad, who hide behind their umbrella that Luigi carries, Mario, standing in front of them, takes out and turns his light blue lightsaber on, causing them to stop and gasp in horror with their hands up) *Mario: Halt! (his lightsaber's glowing blade makes a Hum 4 sound) Attention! (the kids obey, and as they bow down, Mario switches his lightsaber off) Well, I'm certainly proud of you. I've brought you a mother to tell you a story. *Heffer, Globox, Jake, Finn, Murfy, and Chris: A mother?! Hooray! *Mario: Starlow?! Starlow! (Starlow comes out from behind the leaf) Come here. You're charged with high treason. Are you guilty or not guilty? (Starlow yawns a bit, which indicates to Starlow that she is guilty) Guilty? Don't you know you might have killed her? *Starlow: Yes. *Mario: And when will you get over it? *Starlow: (walks away) I'm ashamed of myself. *Mario: You'll get over it. Come on, Peach. I'll show you the island. *Princess Peach: Oh, Mario, can we see the mermaids? *Mario: Sure. Luigi, you are the leader. *Luigi: I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march! (starts off as the characters him through the forest.) *Toad: (takes his teddy bear with him) Come on, Teddy. *Princess Peach: Oh, Toad, do be careful! *Mario: (takes Peach's hand) Come on, Peach. I'll show you the mermaids. (as they fly off toward the Mermaid Lagoon, the characters march through the jungle searching for some Indians, and sing as they go through a waterfall) *Characters: (singing) Following the leader The leader, the leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go (leap onto some stepping stones across a stream. Luigi gets to the other side first. Globox trips and holds onto another stepping stone as the characters walk across. Globox gets up after that and follows them. Doc leaps on the last stepping stone and jumps to the side, unaware that he is standing on a hippopotamous, who looks up. They sing) Tee dum, tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum, tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum, tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day (the characters cross a vine while more slide down another to catch up with them) Tee dum, tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We're one for all And all of us out for fun We march in line' And follow the other one With a teedle ee do a teedle ee do tee dum (whistle a tune of some monkeys trying Luigi's hat and giving it back to them while they cross the savannah) Following the leader The leader, the leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go (Next, Toad is climbing up on a rock and stands on it to see where Luigi and the gang are going.) We're off to fight the Injuns The Injuns, The Injuns We're of to fight the Injuns' Because he told us so (Toad slides down the rock, which turns into a football player, which is a rhinoceros, until he catches up with them. As they walk through the now-clear forest, Luigi leads the group past a sleeping bear named Bear. Luigi pokes Bear's nose with the umbrella point. Bear just wakes up and is about to attack them. Then Doc walks past him with his teddy bear over his shoulders. Bear looks confused) Tee dum, tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march along And these are the words we say Tee dum, tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum a teddle ee do tee day (as soon as the song ends, a shadow spots them with two eyes looking at them) *Luigi: Indians! (examining some footprints in the sand with a picture of a triforce on it) Ah! Indian tracks! (The characters make a base of sand around themselves to attack the Mobians) Belongs to the Freedom Fighters. Quite savage, you know. *Globox: Let's go get them! *Characters: Yeah, we'll go get them! *Luigi: Gentlemen! Gentlemen! First, we must plan our strategy. *Globox: What does a strategy mean? *Luigi: It's plan to attack. (Toad sniffs at the footprints while Luigi uses his umbrella to draw a circle around the footprints) The initial phase is an encircling maneuver. (Meanwhile, Toad sees a feather on the ground, and just bends over to pick it up when an axe comes over his head. He picks it up and pretends to dance like an Indian. Then he notices that something is wrong. A bush is following him. As he tiptoes at first, the bush does the same. He runs and then turns to face him. The bush stops by him. Toad looks under the bush to see the feet of some kind of guy dressed in Indian garb. He gulps and runs to warn Luigi and the animals are in a huddle.) *Toad: Help! Indians! Indians! (hits Globox with his bear) Let me in! (Globox accidentally kicks him out, and sees that there are hundreds of bushes surrounding them.) *Luigi: Now remember, (unaware that the bushes are surrounding them) The Mobian is cunning, but not intelligent. (The same bush that was following Max sneaks up to him, and two arms that of that same Mobian come out of the bush and grab him) *Toad: Hey! (as he gets pulled into the bush and drops the bear, the same hand of the Indian pulls the the bear into the bush) *Luigi: Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise. (A struggle ensues with the animals trying to escape the bushes that were obviously the Mobian in disguise! Globox, Murfy, and Heffer frantically run out of a tree, but are pulled in. As Jake and Finn climb up a tree, an Indian chops it down. Chris runs around the clearing, trying to evade the Mobian that is chasing after him, only to end up being caught by the Indian, who grabs him by the tail, flings him around, and sends him flying into the shrubbery to be captured with the others. Lots of Indians are taking the poor boys to the Indian Village and have tied them up) *Luigi: I'm frightfully sorry, old chaps. It's all my fault. *Globox: Aw, that's all right, wildcat. *Heffer: No, we don't mind. *Jake: That's okay. (Then a shadow falls over them. It's Ranger Smith, the leader of the Indians tribe.) *Ranger Smith: How! *Everyone: How, Ranger Smith! How! *All: How! *Ranger Smith: For many moons, the Mobian the fight pale-faced lost boys. (The heroes stammer) Sometimes, you win. Sometimes, we win. *Globox: Okay, Your Majesty. You win this time. Now turn us loose. *Luigi: Turn us loose? You mean this is only a game? *Heffer: Sure. When we win, we turn them loose. *Jake: When they win, they turn us loose. *Finn: Turn us loose. *Officer Dibble: This time, no turning loose. *Heroes: Huh? *Heffer: (chuckling nervously) The hedgehog's a great kidder. *Ranger Smith: I'm not kidding! Now where is she?! What have you done to Princess Rosalina?! And why have you taken her? *Globox: Princess Rosalina? *Heffer: (angrily) We ain't got one of your own sister! *Toad: I've certainly never seen her. *Globox: Me neither. *Jake: Honestly, we don't. *Ranger Smith: You're telling lies. And I'm warning you. If Princess Rosalina isn't back by sunset, we will burn you down. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts